bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senjumaru Shutara
Isn't Shutara her name? I know, mangareader made 'Senshumaru' first, but maybe it's just my paranoia, but I guess Shutara might be her first name. Senshumaru sounds more like last name. --Black Butler94 (talk) 14:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :The rest of the scan has the names in western order, I doubt they would be different just for her (see Ichigo and Kirio). 14:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I can agree that it's in western order, but still, 'maru' suffix is used mostly in names of males (i.e. Orochimaru, Sesshomaru). Also, Shutara seems more femine, but, we'll found out whem mangastream version will be released.--Black Butler94 (talk) 14:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::It would be the raw that you would want to check if you have any doubts. 14:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Like said, Mangapanda put the names in the western order, that's why Senshumaru appears first. About it sounding like a male name, you are right. Every name ending with "-maru", as far as I know, is a male name. What does this mean? Well, probably exactly what it seems. - Gorenja (talk) 17:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless of what names ending in "-maru" mean gender-wise, unless you know how to speak Japanese or translate Japanese, I don't think you or anyone else is qualified to determine which name is her surname. As Yyp said, find a RAW, and if it's not written in English on it, then submit the RAW to the Translation Corner for verification. They're the only ones on this site that we can trust to deliver the correct translations of each character's name, their given name and their surname. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC) His name is "Senjumaru Shutara (Shutara Senjumaru)"... but his gender is "Unknown"? Is a trap xD Jakou (talk) 13:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. Senju means "Thousand Hands" which reflects... his? her?.... its abilities.--Black Butler94 (talk) 15:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually both Senju and Senshu are correct readings for the kanji and applied to a name it's normal for some phonemes to change. It's probably Senjumaru, though, since MS usually gets the kanji reading correct while MP tends to mess it up a little (like the "Gekka Tenshou" case), but the best is to wait for the raw to come out. - Gorenja (talk) 16:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Mangastream did Gekka Tensho as well. Based on their translation of 517, I'm inclined to say that they should never ever be trusted again, especially after in 516 they attributed Ichigo's dialogue to Shunsui and changed it so that it would make sense to readers.-- ::I'm not saying their translation is good or not. I am just saying they usually get the furigana right. This has nothing to do with translating something, but just knowing how it is supposed to be pronounced (the furigana are the small hiragana/katakana over a kanji). I, for myself, can do this perfectly even though I am completely unable to translate shit in japanese - you just need to know how to pronounce the kanas, you don't need to know what they mean. Maybe Mangapanda translation is better, I don't know, but they usually get the furigana wrong while the Mangastream doesn't (on the other hand, the Mangapanda is much better when it comes to romanizing the german terms related to the quincies). But, again, just with the raw to be sure which one is correct this time. - Gorenja (talk) 17:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) RAW is out, here his/her name: http://i.imgur.com/ATLjU.png Mangastream was right this time: it's Senjumaru (せんじゅまる), not Senshumaru (せんしゅまる). - Gorenja (talk) 12:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :We are waiting for confirmation from our translators.-- Her name has been determined by the translation corner to be Senjumaru Shutara, until such time as Kubo list it specifically.-- Kidō? Did she use a forbidden kido to get the injured characters and Ichigo's bankai? Since we never saw her actually move (correct me if I'm wrong) to go get them I don't see how she could have gotten them. Unless her arms could stretch that far, which I highly doubt.--Balsalom (talk) 00:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know.-- Trivia Could it be added to the trivia that the crescent shaped horns/headpiece on her head closely resembles the one that Nnoitra possessed? --Starrkimaru (talk) 20:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Starrkimaru :We don't do character comparison unless stated in the series such as Ichigo and Kaien.-- Division 12 It was implied that Senjumaru Shutara was from 12th division. Everyone (on the other forums) has realized about that, so why you don't put it on the trivia? Senjumaru talked about the laboratory, and the laboratory was built after Kisuke Urahara became captain of 12th division. I think that's enough to conclude if Shutara was from 12th division, and promoted sometimes after Urahara left. Use logic. Can't you put that to the trivia section? §Captain ShutaraCaptain Shutara (talk) 05:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :1. We don't speculate here. 2. The lab, as you said yourself, was built by Urahara. The Royal Guard is made entirely of former captains. The only captain of the 12th division after Urahara was Mayuri. Ergo, no, your logic fails..-- ::You will find the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy here, even in the Trivia section we never speculate!! ::1. Happy New Year, 2. I feel sorry with your logic odisme, ugh! 3. We do not speculate, the lab was built AFTER Urahara became captain, and Shutara implied if she was there once. Simple logic? Shutara was once worked in the lab which was built under Urahara's captainship. Simple, right, Captain Shutara :I dont recall any forum having the right to dictate something not known. Whether you attribute it to logic, its more then likely fan assumptions, which are not equal to an actual fact. Tite Kubo writes the story, what you state is not fact nor even stated remotely. It can be easily said as well that the Royal Guard have visited and interacted with the current Gotei 13 before, maybe when Hikfune was promoted or who knows how often. What is implied is that she knows Mayuri somehow, but then that same implication can be said of any member of the Royal Guard in relation of them being acquainted with the Gotei 13 members. whatever the case one cant make assumptions and then say well we all got together and determined that something with many possibilities is logical therefore its fact. Unless stated in the story we dont jump to possibilities of what may have happened. Also for future reference this site deals in information directly from the manga and official releases by kubo, we dont determine nor involve ourselves in what is determined in any forums, they deal in what ifs and maybes of presented content. Speculating wildly is what they do, we just list what information already exists from the actual creator. Unless verified in the series no speculations are valid and therefore remain out of the articles.-- What She Is Known For I feel based on the Title She has (the Weave Master or whatever it is) that she is likely the one to have designed all the Clothing and Haori and such for the Soul Society as you need to weave Fabrics and such things together to make Clothes. She is also dressed in many different types of clothing (Haori, something on top of that, something on top of that, so on and so forth) also leading to the Idea that she has designed and made all the Clothing of the Soul Society. She also has the extra arms which would help in operating a Cloth making Device and doing it accurately and other such things. so basically if you were to put a job thing in her Description it would say Seamstress. I'm just saying based on the evidence we have been provided by the source Material (including her Title which helps in this Argument) that she is likely the one to have made all the Clothing and such. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :In this case, Weaver could mean any number of things. Tenjiro is called the Hot Springs Demon, which could easily be interpreted as an actual demon of a set of hot springs, but actually refers to his healing process. As for Weave Master, it could mean something totally different, like weaving fate or time. Kubo comes up with some ambiguous titles for his characters,s owe can't say anything for certain right now.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Xil is correct, it is too much of a stretch to be adding such things to the article at this point. No doubt we will see in good time what it is really about. 18:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I do Understand what you guys are talking about and while I do agree that I could Potentially be wrong in what I am saying (as you guys pointed out although with a little reading there shouldn't be that confusion) I am just basing it on the fact that that is her title and the Soul King seems to have chosen people who have made Ingenious Strides (creating Zanpakuto, Artificial Souls, Healing Hot Springs, Etc.) and Weaving Time (while I do understand what you mean by that) doesn't really seem like an invention or something the Soul King would be interested in however someone who created all the clothing and such has made an important Historical Stride (in a way) and the King realizes this and chose her for the court because of that (plus she could probably make him really fancy Royal Clothes and such (that was supposed to be a joke FYI)) but yeah. and as for seeing in good time what its really about we may never ever get to see what its about ever (Manga writers tend to do this a lot just leave stuff Ambiguous or not explain stuff as to have the readers gain there own thoughts and such on it, like for instance why has Ichigo never Manifested Quincy Abilites even though his mother was a Quincy... just kinda stuff like that). I'm not meaning to be rude or start something or whatever if it came across that way (I tend to do that at times sometimes not even knowing I've done it) I'm just giving my 2 Cents as to what you have stated about my comment and hope that if anything else it could be a "friendly Debate" if you will. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 19:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thats all well and good by friendly debates or otherwise are not carried out on article talk pages. We do not speculate or attempt to interpret information we dont know. The pages are only for the maintenance of the articles in question. Such things are for forums or blog posts.-- Great Spiritual Power I don't understand why was this written here. As far as we know she may have immense spiritual power being in Zero division. Furthermore she hasn't displayed her Spiritual Power in any way so that we could determine it. And just casually determining it as great, just so that it would "be" determined in her article is not proper 'cause we may be (probably) underestimating her, thus speculating. I guess we will get to see her Spiritual Power sometime in this arc, so we probably shouldn't determine it now. Night486 (talk) 15:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Actually great is the common term for any captains spiritual power. Until such time as proven otherwise it remains this, considering that she and the others are royal guard, its highly likely that it wont take much evidence to elevate them to immense, please be patient in that regard. But Great is fine now if it was stated to be high or lower that would be a problem.-- Edit the page While I support the protection of the page, could someone actually edit it and fix the grammar and wording, it looks terrible. If you're going to protect the page you have to actually make sure it's up to standard, and Shutara's page is not. ---Marc Zaddy (talk) 21:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Bump. ---Marc Zaddy (talk) 23:26, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Senjumaru is a "he"? As I was reading the latest chapter, I came across this: http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/600/2 and this: http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/600/3. Senjumaru is referred to as a "he". I know it may be a mistake, so I wrote my pros and cons for why he/she is/isn't a male: Pros: *He is referred to as a "he" twice in the chapter, which does make it unlikely to be a translation error. In Mangastream, they never refer to him as a "she", using sentences that instead don't use gender-specific pronouns; *"~maru" is a common male name suffix; *"Gender-confused" (not the biggest fan of that term) characters are not in any way rare in manga and anime, be they current or old. *He has a flat chest :P *I kind of feel that the feminine look and overall aesthetics of the character seem to imply that all those adornments and make-up are used for Senjumaru to feel truly "feminine". Cons: *In all other instances, she was referred to as a woman. It could be a mistranslation. *She has a very womanly appearance, which, despite my theory, could be just because she is a woman (well, duh). *The only character that could have referred to her as a "he" probably had no information about her before meeting her. The thing is, I had a hunch about it and it made sense in my head that he would be a man after I read it as such, and although there are some cons, I feel that some of them could be justified. Maybe he has a more masculine voice despite the appearance and the character (whose name I'm too lazy to search) said it was a "he" because of it. And the other characters call him a "she" out of respect and knowledge. Besides that, he has a large amount of overly feminine traits to him, like weaving, sewing and dressing well/using accessories and make-up, and if he felt womanly, he would embody his feelings. I don't know... Now I'm rambling, just a theory. Besides, it can be proved or disproved at a later date, so for now it's just a thought to keep in mind. I'm not sure about it, but it wouldn't be strange at all in manga, and it makes sense in my head. Let me know if you think there's any chance of it happening or just speculation that should be ignored. User:Davidchola2(Talk page) 22:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah this is a mistake on MangaPanda's part. Their current Bleach translators clearly are not very good with English. They've constantly made a number of mistakes, from blank speech bubbles to leaving out things that are written in plain English by Kubo (e.g. Pernida's name) to pure lack of ability to refer to previous chapters (like somehow coming up with "Sternlichter" from the Kanji that has been used for Sternritter for close to a hundred chapters). Long story short, Shutara is female. This isn't a Giselle case, this is just a blatant translation error.